I'm Falling For You
by Han Hee Yeon
Summary: Kini Ino sadar Kepada siapa ia menaruh Hatinya. OOC Typo. Masih Pemula. RnR Please :D
1. Pertemuan Tak Terduga

OHAYOUU...! Han Hee Yeon hadir buat ngeramein fanfic. Pairingnya ShikaIno~~ tapi masih abal dan gaje. Ini aku persembahkan untuk adikku Hee-RinA yang juga author di fanfic.

Semoga dia terkesan dengan Fanficku kali ini.. huhu :') *terharu

Dan buat para Reader, mohon untuk Read n Review

Okeee.. happy reading Minna-san

**I'm Falling For You**

**Discleamer : Oppa Mashashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Shikamaru & Ino**

**Warning : masih kaco, konoha sudah lebih maju**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#HUTAN NARA

Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Hutan Nara. Gadis berumur 12 tahun itupun semangat kala ia mencium aroma pohon pohon yang rindang. Rambut pirangnya yang masih sebahu berayun saat ia berlalu menulusuri hutan. Hari ini Ino terlihat begitu cantik. Mahkota bunga bertengger di kepalanya, dress putih selutut yang sedikit kembang, ahh ia benar benar terlihat cantik.

Berkali kali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya . sepertinya ia mempunyai janji yang penting sehingga terlihat begitu terburu buru. Tiba – tiba kakinya berhenti. Ia sudah sampai ditengah hutan. Bagian tengah hutan itu tidak mempunyai pohon, melainkan padang bunga yang sangat cantik.

"hosh hosh akhirnya aku sampai. Ehm, tapi dimana sasuke-kun ? mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" ucap Ino.

Ternyata ia menunggu si bocah Uchiha. Mungkin mereka kencan? Karena bosan, akhirnya Ino memilih untuk bermain dengan bunga – bunga yang sangat cantik.

Hari sudah sore, namun Ino belum melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Ino mulai ketakutan. Suasana hutan berubah menjadi seram. Karena takut akhirnya Ino menangis sekencang kencangnya.

_Srek.. srek.._

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ino ketakutan.

Tiba tiba muncul seorang pemuda seumuran Ino diantara rindangnya pohon hutan Nara. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat Ino diantara bunga-bunga. Pemandangan yang begitu cantik.

"Kau siapa?"

"ah, kau dulu siapa?"

"apa kau peri hutan ini?"

"Bu-bukan. A-aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino"

"Shikamaru Nara. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yamanaka-san?"

"E-eum panggil aku Ino-chan. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi dia belum datang sampai sekarang"

"lalu?"

"la-lalu aku sangat ketakutan. Dan tiba tiba saja kau muncul"

"merepotkan"

"ah apa yang kau katakan Nara-kun?"

"panggil Shikamaru saja"

"hem, baik Shika-kun"

"..."

"ke-kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara ne Shika-Kun?"

"ah, tidak! Baiklah aku harus pergi. Jaa ne"

Tiba – tiba pemuda itu- maksudku Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"ah~ Shika-kun tunggu aku"

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan beriringan melewati hutan Nara. Suasana hutan benar benar seram. Namun karena ini hutan klannya, Shikamaru tidak takut. Berbeda dengan Ino.

Tiba tiba Shikamaru merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tanganya. Saat ia melihat ke arah tanganya, ternyata tangan Ino sedang menggenggam tangan Shikamaru.

_Blush.._

Wajah Shika mendadak memerah. Baru kali ini tangnya digenggam oleh perempuan selain ibunya. Namun wajahnya yang bersemu tak dapat dilihat siapapun karena gelapnya Hutan Nara.

"A-ano Yam- Ino-chan , kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?"

Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru lalu ke tangan Shikamaru. Sontak ia langsung melepas genggamannya.

"Go-gomen ne Shika-kun. A-aku ketakutan, jadi.."

"Merepotkan , ya sudah kita lebih cepat jalannya" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik lembut tangan Ino agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Kini giliran Ino yang memerah.

**#Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon #**

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan Nara. Sekali lagi Ino melihat ke arah jam tangannya . jam tangan itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

'gawat' batin Ino 'padahal aku berjanji pulang pukul lima' . Ino memandang Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih setia menggenggam tangan Ino sambil menuntunnya melewati rumah – rumah tradisional Jepang.

"A-no Shika-kun kita mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"eh? Rumahku bukan ke arah situ"

"Kita kerumahku"

"hah? Untuk apa?"

"ck, merepotkan! Lihat saja nanti"

"hah~! Baiklah"

Akhirnya Ino pasrah . ia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian tak terduga. Kencannya dengan bocah Uchiha gagal, dan tiba – tiba ia bertemu Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara.

'cih~ aneh sekali. Padahal kami baru bertemu, tapi kenapa ia baik sekali?' ucap Ino dalam hati.

' ugh~ sialan! Jantungku tidak dapat diajak kompromi , kenapa dia terus berdegub kencang? Apa karena tanganku digenggam olehnya? Ah~ tidak – tidak! . aku tetap menyukai Sasuke-kun!~ Yosh! Semangat Ino ! besok kau harus menjumpainya' ucap Ino lagi dalam hati.

_Brukk!_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ino menabrak sesuatu.

"aww~"

Saat ia melihat, ternyata Ino menabrak punggung Shikamaru. Ino terlalu asyik melamun sampai – sampai tak tahu kalau Shikamaru sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Merepotkan , Ini rumahku"

"uwaa~ besar!"

"memangnya rumahmu tidak besar?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja sebagian rumahku dijadikan toko bunga oleh Tou-sanku. Jadi kelihatan sempit deh! Tapi tokoku sangat cantik lho! Ada berbagai macam bunga. Iris, tulip, mawar, dan lain lain. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memberikannya pada Kaa-Sanmu atau pacarmu. Hei~ apa kau sudah punya pacar? Kalau aku sih belum. Tapi teman – temanku banyak yang sudah punya pacar. Aku iri sekali. Ups~"

"merepotkan"

"maaf aku menceritakan yang lain lain Shika-kun. Go-Gomen"

"hn- ayo masuk"

Shikamaru mendahului Ino masuk ke dalam rumah . Diam –diam Shikamaru tersenyum. "Dia manis" ucapnya pelan.

"Tadaima~"

"dari mana kau heh bocah pemalas?"

"Kami dari Hutan Nara"

"Kami? Maksudmu apa?"

"dia Yamanaka Ino, aku menemukannya di tengah hutan"

Tiba – tiba Ino muncul dibalik punggung Shikamaru. Wajah Yoshino menampakkan mimik terkejut melihat Ino.

"Ko-Konbanwa Baa-san . saya Yamanaka Ino. tadi saya tersesat di Hutan Nara , dan syukurlah Shikamaru menemukan saya. Ahh aku lupa! Arigatou Shika-kun hehe"

Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Senyumnya manis sekali. Sampai – sampai Yoshino terpaku melihat Ino. bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Tiba – tiba wajahnya kembali memanas

'sial! Dia benar- benar manis' batin Shikamaru

"A-aku masuk dulu. Aku lapar" ucap Shikamaru berlalu.

"ah~ Ino-cahn bagaimana kalau kau makan malam disini? Baa-san sedang membuat sup? Bagaimana?"

"ano Baa-san, bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku takut Tou-san ku khawatir"

"bagaimana kalau Baa-san menelepon Tou-sanmu dan kau bisa makan malam disini ne Ino-chan?"

"baiklah Baa-san!~"

Akhirnya Ino dan Yoshino pun masuk ke ruang makan. Disana tampak Shikamaru dan ayahnya, Shikaku sedang asik menonton .

"ehm~" Ucap Yoshino

Sontak ayah dan anak itu langsung menoleh.

"wah siapa gadis cantik ini? Pacarmu eh Shikamaru?" tanya Shikaku sambil mengacak rambut Shikamaru.

"bukan" ucap Shikamaru lalu kembali menonton Tv.

Ino menghela nafas . 'cih~ kukira dia peduli' ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Konbanwa Jii-san . aku Yamanaka Ino. tadi aku diselamatkan oleh Shikamaru. Ucap Ino sambil membungkuk hormat.

"diselamatkan?" tanya Shikaku heran

" tadi Ino-chan tersesat di hutan, dan anak kita menyelamatkan Ino-chan" Ucap Yoshino.

"haha.. beruntung sekali kau Shika bisa menyelamatkan putri secantik Ino" ujar Shikaku sambil tertawa.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai.

"Ino-cahn kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Yoshino

"Konoha City elementary school, Baa-san " jawab Ino ceria.

"wah, satu sekolah dengan Shikamaru" ucap Yoshino lagi

"benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihat Shika-kun" ucap Ino

"aku kelas khusus" jawab Shika singkat.

"kalau aku masuk kelas biasa Baa-san Jii-san" ucap Ino

"eh, Ino apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Shikaku

"..." Ino terdiam. Wajahnya mendadak panas.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Khik~~ Khik~~

Hwaa.. Minna-san Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai~~ *fiuuh

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara Ino dan Shikamaru?

Baca Chapter 2 yaa, langsung di update kok..

Hoohoohoo

**# at the back Stage **

**Shikamaru : "kenapa aku harus menyelamatkan nona merepotkan itu?"**

**Ino : "hey Shika! Kau harusnya bersyukur karena bisa menyelamatkanku ! *sambil ngibas rambut"**

**Author : "denger tuh Shika!"**

**Shikamaru : "Ino dan kau author, sama sama bocah merepotkan!"**

**Ino: "diam kau nanas!"**

**Shikamaru : "merepotkan!"**

**Yoshino : "sepertinya mereka akan akrab"**

**Shikaku : "kau benar hehe"**

**Sasuke : "kenapa aku seperti jahat sekali pada Ino-chan? Aku tidak bermaksud tidak datang Ino-chan! Ini gara gara Author"**

**Ino : "author! Ubah ceritanya! Aku tak mau dengan kepala nanas!"**

**Author : "ogah. Ini cerita gua kok. Kheekheehkee*ketawak kek setan"**

**All Chara : sweatdrop"**

**Author : oke semua teriaakkan!~~~~~~**

**All Chara : MOHON READ N REVIEWNYA MINNA-SAN**

**Author : Hohoho kiikk kiikk~~**

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon..Han Hee Yeon#**


	2. when Shika Know Sasuke

OHAYOUU...! Han Hee Yeon kembali buat ngeramein fanfic. Ini aku persembahkan untuk adikku Hee-RinA yang juga author di fanfic.

Semoga dia terkesan dengan Fanficku kali ini.. huhu :') *terharu

.Chapter 2 update-an nih Minna-san..

Dan buat para Reader, mohon untuk Read n Review

Okeee.. happy reading Minna-san

**I'm Falling For You**

**Discleamer : Oppa Mashashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Shikamaru & Ino**

**Warning : masih kaco, konoha sudah lebih maju**

**Chapter 2 : when Shika Know Sasuke**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..." Ino terdiam. Wajahnya mendadak panas.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah Ino . dilihatnya gadis itu menunduk, dan wajahnya merah padam. Semua menunggu jawaban Ino. tapi Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan melihat Ino kebingungan.

"maksud Tou-san ap-.."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Shikamaru terhenti karena mendengar suara Ino. Yap. Akhirnya Ino berani bicara.

"Ano baa-san, Jii-san aku belum punya pacar" ucap Ino malu malu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan cantik Ino –chan?" tanya Yoshino.

"tapi aku punya orang yang kusuka" ucap Ino ceria.

"Siapa Ino-chan?" tanya Shikaku

"apakah Shikamaru" tanya Yoshino

"Tou-san Kaa-san , kami baru bertemu barusan" Jawab Shika.

"Hey Shika siapa tahu Ino chan langsung menyukaimu saat pertama melihatmu" Ucap Yoshino.

_Blush!_ Wajah Shikamaru dan ino sama sama Memerah

"Tidak Baa-san. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tampan sekali. Dia sekelas denganku" ucap Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun itu?" Tanya Yoshino penasaran.

"hehe aku tidak tahu baa-san. Tapi dia bilang aku tidak cantik. Tidak seperti Sakura-chan, sahabatku. Lagian sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyukainya"jawab Ino melemah.

"dia buta, kalau dia bilang kau tidak cantik" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Terdiam. Ino, Shikaku, bahkan Yoshino terdiam. Terdiam mendengar penuturan Shikamaru yang jelas- jelas menolak kalau Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan Ino jelek.

"ahha-ha" Yoshino tertawa kaku.

"Apa si Uchiha itu benar benar tampan?" tanya Shikaku memecah ketegangan.

"Hem, ia Jii-san. Dia tampaaaan sekali! Aku selalu terpesona melihatnya" jawab ino semangat.

"haha! Kau harus merubah penampilanmu Shika! Supaya Ino-chan juga terpesona padamu" usul Yoshino sambil tertawa geli.

"Tidak usah!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"eh? Kenapa Ino?" tanya Shikaku terkejut

"menurutku Shika-kun su- sudah tampan kok. Hehe" jawab Ino malu-malu.

Kini gantian. Keluarga Nara itu terdiam dan tersipu mendengar ucapan Ino.

.

**#Han Hee Yeon..Han Hee Yeon..Han Hee Yeon#**

.

"Ah.. sudah malam, kau mau pulang sekarang ino-chan?" tanya Yoshino

" Baa-san. Aku permisi. Ah, ia terimakasih atas makanannya, supnya enak sekali!~" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.'

"Shikamaru akan mengantarmu" ucap Shikaku.

"ah~ merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"keh, tidak perlu Jii-san aku bisa pulang sendiri jika Shika-kun tak mau mengantarku" ucap Ino sambil menatap Shika sinis.

"tapi ini sudah malam Ino-chan! Shika! Antar Ino sekarang!" teriak Yoshino.

"baiklah! Dasar Troublesome!" ucap Shika sambil berlalu.

Kini Ino dan Shikamaru kembali menelusuri rumah – rumah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ino. mereka berdua berjalan kaku. Semua karena kejadian saat makan malam tadi,. Tapi Ino adalah anak yang periang. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti sekarang ini.

"Shika-kun akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" tanya Ino untuk mencairkan suasana.

"mungkin Konoha JHS" jawab Shika singkat.

"wah! Aku juga berniat ke sana loh" ucap Ino lagi.

"..."

"Oh ya Shika-kun , kenapa saat kita pertama bertemu kau menyangka aku peri hutan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"..."

"Shika! Jawab dong" kata Ino

"..."

"Shika! ~ huh. Sudah sampai. Ini rumahku"

"Yamanaka's Flower Shop?" tanya Shika

"hm, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku punya toko bunga"

"ohh"

"sudahlah. Aku masuk dulu. Arigatou. Jaa ne"

"..."

"..."

"kau mau tahu kenapa aku mengira kau peri hutan eh- Ino-chan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membalikkan badan, bersiap meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Dadanya kembali berdegub kencang.

"karena kau cantik seperti peri hutan . kau tahu kan aku tidak buta seperti pacarmu itu" jawab Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam , mencerna setiap kata dari Shikamaru. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Arigatou Shika-kun!" teriak Ino.

Shika hanya mengangkat tangannya lalu pergi.

"sial! Sepertinya aku menyukai gadis itu" kata Shikamaru sambil mengacak rambutnya. Wajahnya berulang ulang memerah, dan semua itu karena Ino. si gadis Troublesome.

.

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon#**

.

#ESOKNYA. KEDIAMAN YAMANAKA INO

.

"apa Tou-san yakin Shika-kun akan menerima bento ini?" tanya Ino pada ayahnya sambil menutup tempat bekal berisi bento.

"tentu saja Ino-chan. Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihmu karena kemarin Shika menolongmu" jawab Inoichi.

"yush!~ baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya Tou-san. Jaa ne" ucap Ino.

Akhirnya Ino pun berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

#KONOHA CITY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. REST TIME

.

Ino menelusuri kelas-kelas. Tujuannya adalah mencari kelas Shikamaru. Hari ini ino mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua. Roknya berayun karena ia mulai berlari. Tempat bekal berisi bento masih berada di genggamannya. Perasaannya campur aduk, karena ini pertama kalinya ia membuat bekal untuk laki-laki lain selain Tou-sannya dan Sasuke.

"Kuharap Shika mau menerima ini" ucap ino.

"ehm~ permisi. Aku mencari Nara-kun" ucap Ino pada salah satu murid kelas khusus.

"maksudmu Shikamaru? Itu. Dia sedang tidur" tunjuk anak itu ke arah seseorang yang sedang tertidur.

"arigatou" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Ino mendekati Shikamaru. Ia pun membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Shika~Shika.. ayo bangun" ucap Ino sambil mengguncang bahu Shikamaru.

"..."

"Shika bangun! Ayo bangun~" ucap Ino lagi.

"..."

"heh, dasar bocah pemalas" rutuk Ino.

Dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna Ungunya. Sebentar lagi masuk. Ino menghela nafas. Diletakkannya tempat bekal itu di meja Shikamaru.

"Semoga kau menyukainya Shika" bisik Ino ditelinga Shikamaru , lalu ia kembali ke kelasnya.

_Ting..tung..ting..tung.._

_._

Bel tanda masuk pun terdengar. Para siswa kembali ke kelasnya masing – masing. Shikamaru pun bangun mendengar bel masuk. Tiba tiba mata onyxnya memandang tempat bekal yang manis. Seperti milik perempuan.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanya Shika pada Inuzuka Kiba, teman yang duduk didepannya.

Kiba menoleh ke belakang. Melihat ke arah Shika yang menampakkan wajah bingung sambil mengangkat tempat bekal itu.

"ah itu tadi ada gadis dari kelas lain yang mengantarnya untukmu" jawab Kiba

"gadis?" tanya Shika heran

"ia. Tadi sepertinya ia ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, soalnya ia berusaha untuk membangunkanmu. Tapi sayang, kau tak mau bangun" jelas Kiba.

"benarkah? Ciri – cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Shika lagi.

"ciri-ciri? Wah! Dia sangat manis. Rambutnya pirang diikat dua. Matanya biru bercahaya,kulitnya putih, dan senyumnya sangat manis" jawab Kiba sambil membayangkan Ino lagi.

"dia tersenyum padamu?" tanya Shika menyelidik

"ia. Dia tersenyum padaku karena aku memberi tahu letak tempat dudukmu! Melihatnya tersenyum aku sempat tersipu" ungkap Kiba

"dasar bodoh! Sekarang saja kau juga tersipu" ucap Shika

"seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkan gadis cantik dan baik seperti dia" ucap Kiba

"dia bukan pacarku" jawab Shika malas.

"wah~ berarti aku masih punya kesempatan dong~" ucap Kiba semangat.

Belum sempat Shika menjawab, tiba – tiba kurenai sensei sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

'apa Kiba menyukai Ino-chan?' tanya Shika dalam hati.

Entah kenapa. Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

.

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon#**

.

Pulang sekolah, Shikamaru tidak langsung pulang. Ia membuka tempat bekal dari Ino. isinya adalah telur gulung saus nanas, onigiri dan bento. Diatasnya terdapat memo kecil yang diperkirakan Shikamaru adalah tulisan Ino.

_Untuk Shika-kun_

_Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin. Ini aku siapkan bekal untukmu._

_Semoga kau suka ya!~_

_Tertanda_

_Ino_

_._

Shikamaru tersenyum membaca memo dari Ino. perlahan dimakannya satu onigiri. Didalamnya terdapat telur ikan yang sangat enak.

"mm, enak. Arigatou Ino" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Sembari makan, Shikamaru melihat tiga orang di lantai bawah dari jendela. Yang satu diyakininya sebagai Ino, karena rambut pirangnya yang mencolok dan ia masih ingat kata kata dari Kiba kalau hari ini Ino mengikat dua rambutnya. Dua lagi Shika tidak yakin pasti.

Tiba tiba Shika melihat Ino menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan dua temannya yang berambut pink dan raven. Tampak sang gadis berambut pink menunjuk ino dengan kesal ke arah pemuda berambut raven itu. Lalu pemuda itu menyentuh wajah sang gadis dan memeluknya. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu mereka pergi.

Shikamaru masih bingung melihat kejadian barusan.

"rambutnya pink, heh! Aneh. Seperti bunga sakura" ucap Shika mengingat gadis pink itu.

"_Tidak seperti Sakura-chan, sahabatku. Lagian sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyukainya"_

Tiba tiba kata kata Ino kemarin terngiang di kepala Shikamaru.

"jangan – jangan itu Sakura dan Sasuke! Sial! Aku harus mencari Ino sekarang!" ucap Shikamaru.

Dengan buru-buru ia membereskan barang bawaannya lalu turun mencari Ino.

Sudah sekitar limabelas menit Shikamaru mencari Ino. namun tidak ada tanda tanda darinya.

'mungkin dia kesana' terka Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Huwaaa... akhirnya Chapter duanya Finish~~ nyo~!

Sebenarnya kemana Ino pergi? Dan kenapa Ia menangis?

Baca di Chapter 3 ya minna –san

Khikk khikk..

**#at the backstage**

**Shikamaru : "ugh tadi sasuke sekarang kiba muncul. Kenapa sainganku banyak sekali untuk mendapatkan Ino-chan *muka sebal"**

**Ino : "oh Shika aku hanya untukmu *nyiumnyiumshika"**

**Author : "nehi! Ntar Ino suka sama Kiba setelah merelakan sasuke"**

**Kiba : "hwaa~ thanks author yang cantik jelita, memasangkan ku dengan Ino-cahn *melukauthor"**

**Author : Blushing / karna dipeluk kiba-kun yang kece badai halilintar**

**Sasuke : "jadi aku dengan si jidat?"**

**Sakura : "apa kau bilang sasuke-kun! Shanaroooo~~~~"**

**Ino : "tapi endingnya aku tetep sama shika-kun kan? *masih tetap nyiumnyiumshika"**

**Author : "ntar Ino juga punya saingan kok. Temari"**

**Shikamaru : "eng- ta-tapi a-aku tetep sama i-ino kan? *bicara kaku karena blushing diciumin terus sama Ino-chan"**

**Author : "maybe yes maybe noo" *ngambil sapu buat nyapu bekas bakaran yang dibuat sakura karena menshanarokan sasuke.**

**Kiba : "aku gak sabar deh Author"**

**Author : "aku juga kiba-kun *meluk kiba gaje"**

**Ino : "sepertinya Author menyukai Kiba"**

**Author : "eng-ah *salting. Lupakan. Oke semua Teriakkkan!~~~~**

**All Chara : : MOHON READ N REVIEWNYA MINNA-SAN**

**Author : bagoosss *kembali menyapu.**

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon..Han Hee Yeon#**


	3. Shikamaru selalu untuk Ino

OHAYOUU...! Han Hee Yeon kembali buat ngeramein fanfic. Ini aku persembahkan untuk adikku Hee-RinA yang juga author di fanfic.

Semoga dia terkesan dengan Fanficku kali ini.. huhu :') *terharu

.Chapter 3 update-an nih Minna-san..

Dan buat para Reader, mohon untuk Read n Review

Okeee.. happy reading Minna-san

**I'm Falling For You**

**Discleamer : Oppa Mashashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Shikamaru & Ino**

**Warning : masih kaco, konoha sudah lebih maju**

**Chapter 3 : Shikamaru selalu untuk Ino**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'mungkin dia kesana' terka Shikamaru.

#YAMANAKA'S FLOWER SHOP

.

"Konichiwa" ucap Shikamaru saat memasuki toko bunga itu.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tiba – tiba muncul laki – laki berambut pirang seperti Ino.

"ano Jii-san aku Shikamaru Nara . aku sedang mencari Ino-chan" ucap Shikamaru sambil membungkuk hormat.

"ooh~ kau Shika-kun. Ah, Ino-chan sepertinya sedang Badmood. Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya" jelas Inoichi.

"bolehkah aku menemuinya Jii-san?" tanya Shikamaru

"tentu. Kamarnya di lantai dua paling sudut" ucap Inoichi.

"arigatou Jii-san" ucap Shikamaru lalu pergi.

.

Shikamaru melewati setiap lororng rumah Ino. banyak sekali foto – foto Ino saat masih kecil. Wajah polos Ino sangat manis menurut Shikamaru.

.

'kamar Ino-chan' itulah tulisan di depan pintu coklat di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku harus menghiburnya" Ucap Shikamaru.

_Tok..tokk..tokk.._

"Tou-san~ aku sedang tidak enak badan" teriak Ino dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Shikamaru" jawab Shikamaru jujur.

"..."

.

_Cklek_ . tiba – tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kusut Ino yang sangat menegrikan. Matanya memerah karena menangis.

.

"ada apa Shika-kun ?" tanya Ino basa basi.

"ck, merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

"heh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"ayo ikut aku" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"mau kemana?!" tanya Ino.

"kan nanti kau akan tahu" ucap Shikamaru.

"eh?" Ino semakin bingung.

"aku akan menghiburmu Ino, dan mengembalikan senyum di wajahmu" ucap Shika lagi.

"Sh-Shika" ucap Ino terbata – bata

.

'Kami-sama , kapan jantungku tidak berdebar saat dekat Shikamaru?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan . Ino tetap pasrah mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Akhirnya mereka sampai.

.

"Hutan Nara?" tanya Ino heran.

"disini menyenangkan. Kau bisa menenangkan diri" jelas Shikamaru.

"yah~ baiklah" jawab Ino pasrah.

.

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon#**

.

Shikamaru dan Ino mulai masuk ke dalam Hutan Nara. Jantung Ino terus berdegub kencang.

.

'kenapa dia peduli sekali padaku?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Kita sudah sampai. Duduklah disini" ucap Shika lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"hem, baiklah" ucap Ino lalu ikut duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"..."

"..."

.

Angin menghembus lembut rambut pirang Ino. mulutnya masih bungkam. Tak tahu mau berkata apa. Pikirannya campur aduk, mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi. Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama dengan mesra, dan sekarang Shikamaru ada di sampingnya. Menemani dirinya yang sedang sedih.

.

"Onigirinya enak" ucap Shika tiba – tiba.

Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"kau memakannya Shika-kun?" tanya Ino

"hem, tentu saja. Rasanya enak sekali. Terima kasih" jawab Shika.

"yah, sama – sama" jawab Ino.

"tadi aku melihatnya" ucap Shika tiba – tiba lagi.

"eh? Melihat apa Shika-kun?" tanya Ino bingung.

"kau dan si bocah Uchiha, temanmu juga" jawab Shikamaru.

"maksudmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"hem, kurasa begitu" jawab Shika malas.

"hah~~ biarkan saja mereka. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan jadian" ucap Ino pasrah.

"merepotkan" kata Shikamaru.

.

Tiba – tiba tangan Shika menarik kepala Ino untuk bersandar di pundaknya.

.

"Sh-Shika?" Ino bingung.

"menangislah bodoh! Agar kau lega" jawab Shika sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah karena jaraknya yang sangat dekat dengan Ino.

"huweee..~ Shikaaa~~" Ino mulai menangis.

.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mirirs melihat Ino menangis karena Sasuke.

'Kami-sama, apa aku menyukai Ino?' tanya Shika dalam hati.

.

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon#**

.

Setelah bosan menangis, kini Ino memilih memandangi Hutan Nara. Kepalanya tidak lagi bersandar di pundak Shikamaru, karena kini Shikamaru memilih tidur beralaskan rumput.

.

"Hahh~~~ Bosan!" teriak Ino pelan, takut membangunkan Shikamaru.

"kalau kau bosan, pulang saja" tiba – tiba terdengar suara di sebelah Ino tepat di tempat Shikamaru tidur.

"Shika? Kau sudah bangun" ucap Ino melihat Shika yang mulai bangun dan duduk bersandar di batang pohon lagi.

"hem, suaramu keras sekali. Aku jadi terbangun" jawab Shika sambil menutup matanya.

"maaf Shika-kun, habis aku bosan sih" ucap Ino.

"..."

"..."

"hey Ino, apa kau tak berniat merebut Sasuke-kun mu itu?" tanya Shika tiba – tiba.

"heh? Maksudmu apa Shika?"  
"yah, merebut Sasuke. Kau ubah penampilanmu, lalu kau dekali Sasuke. Aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu"

"sudah kubilang, menurutnya aku itu tidak cantik"

"makanya kau harus merubah penampilanmu, serta latihan kencan, agar Sasuke mau kencan denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"hem, bagaimana ya? .. baiklah!~"

"yah"

"Shika kalau begitu besok kau harus pergi denganku!~"

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja latihan kencan! Aku tidak sabar lagi! Ayo kita pulang sekarang" teriak Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Huwaaa... akhirnya Chapter Tiganya Finish~~ nyo~!

Apa yang dilakukan Shika dan Ino saat kencan? Berhasilkah Ino mendapatkan kembali Sasuke?

Baca di Chapter 4 ya minna –san

Gomen Chapter 3 ini terlalu sedikit.

Soalnya lagi rada blank.

Khikk khikk..

**# at the back stage**

**Ino : " kenapa harus di hutan nara? =.= kenapa gak ditaman ato dimana kek author" *nunjuk muka author sambil muka marah**

**Shika : "hoaam *nguap kalo aku sih tersera author yang penting sama Ino-chan terus"**

**Ino : "Shikaaaa~~ *terharu"**

**Author : "Shikaa~~~*ikutikutan"**

**Sasuke : "semoga Ino chan berhasil merebutku. Aku tak mau dengan si jidat!"**

**Sakura: "apa sasuke-kun?"**

**Sasuke : "tidak apa apa Hime"**

**Author : "ternyata sasuke berkepala dua"**

**Ino : " kapan temari muncul?"**

**Author : "masih lama. Saat kalian sudah SMA"**

**Shikamaru : "berarti ceritanya masih panjang dong!"**

**Author : "yap! *ngayal adegan selanjutnya"**

**Author : "udah ah. Lupakan. Oke semua Teriakkkan!~~~~**

**All Chara : : MOHON READ N REVIEWNYA MINNA-SAN**

**Author : bagoosss *ngayal lagi**

**#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon..Han Hee Yeon#**


	4. Shika! saatnya kita kencan!

OHAYOUU...! Han Hee Yeon kembali buat ngeramein fanfic. Ini aku persembahkan untuk adikku Hee-RinA yang juga author di fanfic.

Semoga dia terkesan dengan Fanficku kali ini.. huhu :') *terharu

.Chapter 4 update-an nih Minna-san..

Dan buat para Reader, mohon untuk Read n Review

Okeee.. happy reading Minna-san

I'm Falling For You

Discleamer : Oppa Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru & Ino

Warning : masih kaco, konoha sudah lebih maju

Chapter 4 : Saatnya Kencan!

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tentu saja latihan kencan! Aku tidak sabar lagi! Ayo kita pulang sekarang" teriak Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

#esoknya

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan bangun!" teriak Inoichi dari lantai bawah

"iya tou-san aku sudah bangun" jawab Ino

.

.

Hari ini Ino akan melakukan latihan kencan dengan Shikamaru. Masih terngiang di fikirannya ucapan Shika untuk merubah penampilannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk me-roll rambutnya agar sedikit bergelombang.

Ia mengenakan dress polkadot biru diatas lutut dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia memakai bando berhiaskan pita kecil, dan menyapukan sedikit lipgloss di bibir mungilnya.

"sempurna" ucap Ino saat melihat dirinya di cermin

Segera diambilnya tas selempangnya lalu ia pun berangkat.

.

.

.

.

#Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon #

#STASIUN KERETA API

.

.

"huh, Shikamaru lama sekali" gerutu Ino

"yo! Ino" tiba bita terdengar suara yang yang diyakini Ino adalah Shikamaru

"Shika!" teriak Ino lalu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru

_Dheg.._

Jantung Ino kembali berdegub kencang melihat penampilan Shikamaru yang sangat tampan kala itu.

"Shi-Shika" ucap Ino terbata bata

"ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Shikamaru bingung

"ano, tidak, hanya saja, kau ehm, terlihat sangat keren" jawab Ino malu malu

Shikamaru sedikit tersipu

"ah, kau juga cantik Ino-chan" ucap Shikamaru

"arigatou. Kita mau kemana Shika-kun?" tanya Ino yang masih menyisakan rona merah di wajahnya

"entahlah. Menurutmu?" tanya Shikamaru balik

"bagaimana kalau kita ke Konoha Land ? kau tahu kan? Tempat bermain itu" jelas Ino

"boleh" Shikamaru setuju

.

.

.

Setelah memesan tiket, akhirnya mereka menaiki kereta menuju Konoha Land. Banyak sekali penduduk Konoha yang berangkat kerja sehingga keretanya sangat penuh, sehingga Shikamaru dan Ino memutuskan untuk berdiri.

.

"eng~ sesak" keluh Ino yang badannya terhimpit oleh banyak orang.

"kau tak apa apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir

"hem, tidak apa apa Shika, hanya saja badanku sakit terhimpit" ucap Ino sambil meringis kesakitan

"bertahankah, sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"ba-baik" ucap Ino terbata bata

.

.

Perjalanan terasa lama karena Shikamaru dan Ino sedang mengalami keadaan yang sulit mereka artikan sebagai bocah berumur 12 tahun. Jantung mereka bergemuruh seperti ribuan kupu kupu yang menggelitik.

.

"perhentian selanjutnya stasiun tujuh"

Tiba tiba suara dari speaker mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Ino. sontak Shikamaru melepaskan rangkulannya.

.

"kita hampir sampai" ucap Shikamaru kaku

"iya" jawab ino

.

Setelah turun dari kereta , Shikamaru dan Ino langsung pergi ke Konoha Land. Tempat itu lumayan sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

.

"jadi" tanya Shikamaru

"eh? Apa Shika" tanya Ino bingung

"kita mulai ya"

"apanya?

"ugh! Kau pasti tau maksudku troublesome"

"maksudmu latihan kencan? Haha! Tentu saja Shika-kun" jawab ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru

.

Mereka berjalan melewati wahana wahana yang mengasikkan, sambil berjalan, Shikamaru memulai obrolan.

.

"jadi Ino-chan apa yang dilakukan orang orang saat kencan?"

"kau tidak tahu?"

"tidak, kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah berpacaran"

"hei! Aku juga belum, tapi aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat kencan"

"makanya aku bertanya padamu"

"heh, baiklah. Yang mereka lakukan adalah bermesraan. Mereka berpegangan tangan, tertawa bersama, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman, itu sih yang kulihat di televisi"

"mengerikan"

"apanya yang mengerikan itu sangat romantis, kau harus tahu, wanita itu suka hal hal manis seperti itu"

"hn, baiklah"

.

#Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon #

.

Lalu shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino dan menuntunnya untuk bermain di berbagai jenis wahana. Mereka bermain komedi putar, boom boom car, roller coaster, dan masih banyak lagi.

Selama di Konoha Land, Shikamaru selalu menggenggam tangan Ino, dan tertawa bersama layaknya pasangan yang berbahagia.

.

"Ino ? apa ada wahana lain yang ingin kau coba?"

"eng~ ada! Aku ingin naik bianglala"

"hah? Kau serius?"

"iya , tentu saja. Karena di puncak bianglala itu adalah tempat teromantis di Konoha"

.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Ino menaiki bianglala. Tak ada diantara mereka berniat memulai percakapan, masing masing asik menikmati pemandangan Konoha dari atas. Hingga saat bagian bianglala Ino dan Shikamaru berhenti di Puncak.

.

"Shika-kun"

"ada apa Ino-chan?"

"eng, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menemaniku satu harian ini"

Mendengar itu Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"sama sama Ino-chan"

.

Perlahan Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Ino, membiarkan jarak mereka menipis.

"ino-chan aku sudah menggenggam tanganmu, mendekapmu di kereta api, dan sekarang, eng aku t-tinggal menciummu"

"sh-shika?"

"ck! Tutup matamu Ino"

"ba-baik"

.

.

Perlahan Ino menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menghilangkan cerahnya langit di mata Ino. jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang. Seharusnya Ino marah, kena orang yang disukainya adalah Sasuke.

Namun akal sehatnya sudah mati . ia begitu menikmati moment momentnya dengan Shikamaru. Bau citrus dari tubuh Shikamaru semakin menusuk indra penciuman Ino. jarak antara Shikamaru semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan Ino.

.

_Chuup~_

.

Shikamaru menciumnya, tepat di kening Ino, Ino masih terkejut dan mencerna semua yang terjadi.

.

"Ino aku akan ada untukmu karna mulai saat ini kau adalah sahabatku" ucap Shikamaru lembut sambil menatap Ino yang masih blushing karena kejadian barusan.

"Shika, arigatou, aku pun sahabatmu , aku janji kita akan bersahabat selamanya" ucap Ino mantap sambil tersenyum.

.

.

#Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon .. Han Hee Yeon #

.

Lalu mereka saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka tanda bahwa mereka resmi menjadi sahabat. Tanpa mereka sadar, Kami-Sama sudah menautkan benang merah antara Shikamaru dan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Khik~~ Khik~~

Hwaa.. Minna-san Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai~~ *fiuuh

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara Ino dan Shikamaru?

Baca Chapter 5 yaa, mereka sudah SMP dan saatnya Shikamaru melawan Kiba ^^

Hoohoohoo

# at the back Stage

**Shikamaru : "satu chap isinya hanya kisahku dan Ino, senangnyaa"**

**Ino : "i-iya" *mengingat adegan ciuman**

**Author : "inoo shika aku merindukan kalian, maaf ya aku sudah lama tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini"  
Ino : " tidak apa apa author, sayang author"**

**Shikamaru : " kau lebih memilih author dari pada aku Ino-chan"**

**Ino: " bu-bukan, hatiku hanya untuk Shika-kun kok"*blushing**

**Author : "cieeee" *nyolekshikaino**

**Shikamaru : "hn, aku juga mencintaimu Ino"**

**Ino : "arigatou"**

**Author : "ehm! Gue jadi anti nyamuk di antara kelen, yaudah deh, semua teriakkan...~~"**

All Chara : MOHON READ N REVIEWNYA MINNA-SAN

Author : Hohoho kiikk kiikk~~

#Han Hee Yeon.. Han Hee Yeon..Han Hee Yeon#


End file.
